From 2012
by Ginny-T-Potter
Summary: Teddy, James, Al, Lily, Hugo and Rosie all come to the middle of the wizarding war, when James broke Rosie's time turner.
1. Old Voldy's Gone Moldy

"_Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and some glasses. 'Here,' he said, and with a wave of his wand he sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteenth aloft. 'Mad-Eye.' 'Mad-Eye,' they all said, and drank. 'Mad-Eye,' echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccough. The Firewhisky seared Harry's throat: it seemed to burn feeling back into him, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality, firing him with something that was like courage." __**[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Paperback) page 70]**_

In a second, a boom and a crash came from the door outside. Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, and Remus all had their wands out.

"OH. MY. GOD. James Sirius Potter! What in the world have you done?" screamed Teddy.

"Oh, shut up Teddy! I didn't even do anything, why don't you just blame Rosie instead?" replied James.

"Great, don't think you'll be blaming the whole thing on me! You're the one that took MY time turner and smashed it!" said Rosie.

"Whatever, wait… Where are we?"

The residents inside the burrow exchanged glances at each other. With their wands still extended, everyone inched slowly to the door. Then, the door burst open, and a boy no older 10 walked through. He had unruly black hair and perfect chocolate brown eyes. He had immediately stopped walking once he noticed wands extended pointing towards him. Slowly, his eyes scanned the room.

Finally, Bill spoke up. "Who the hell are you? How come you look like Harry? What's your name?"

Five more children walked through the entrance door. "I-I- I'm James. Don't you know me Uncle Bill, we go visit you in Shell Cottage all the time…" James finally said.

Nobody lowered their wands. "State your name, and age. Each one of you. And, how you got here." Said Remus.

A boy with aquamarine blue hair came forward. "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, and I'm 16 years old." He said this eyeing Remus. "James here,"he said, pointing to the boy that had walked in first before, "Took Rosie's time turner and accidently smashed it on the ground."

"So, your saying that you came here from the a different time period?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yup, it's the year 2012. Or, at least it should be." Said Teddy.

"Well, how do we know you're not death eaters?" said Harry.

A girl with fiery red hair around the age of eight peeked her eyes between Teddy's legs and squealed. "Daddy!" she called. She ran over to Harry and hugged his legs. Harry looked bewildered. "Daddy?" Harry looked around. Hermione mouthed to him. He nodded and picked her up into his arms.

"That's Lily," said Teddy, "She's eight, and I don't know if you haven't figured it out by now, but she's your daughter." Harry, who was throwing Lily up in to the air, almost didn't catch her.

"Excuse me?"

"Does that, mean, that you're my son?" asked Remus. "I mean, you did say your name was Teddy Remus Lupin, right?"

"That's right dad."

Remus looked like he was about to faint when he asked, "A-a-are you, a w-w-werewolf?" his voice getting gradually smaller.

"No,"said Teddy smiling.

A smile bit by bit was plastered onto Remus's face. Harry looked straight at Albus and said, "Are you my son?"

"Course dad! I'm Al, don't cha remember me? Just kidding, you actually have three kids, me, Lily, and James."

Hermione, who hadn't surprisingly spoken for the last few minutes said, "Who's Harry's wife? Do I have kids? How did that time turner send you back here?"

"Harry's married to Ginny and-," a sudden up roar engulfed the home.

Fred and George shouted, "What?" Bill and Ron looked as if they'd been clubbed over the head, and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Fleur were all squealing. Tonks and Remus patted and congratulated Harry over all the noise. Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, had a glazed look over their face.

In moment, the look in Ginny face was rubbed off. She strolled over to Harry, and whispered, "I knew we'd always be together."

Harry put down Lily on the floor and said, "Me too."

Ginny suddenly got a strange fierceness in her face and said, "Then I don't think you have a reason to have broken up with me anymore."

"Wait," said Bill, "You got together, and then you broke up with her?"

Harry ignored this and said, "Ginny you know why I broke up with you, it's not safe."

"I'll be fine you git! I don't care! I can protect myself!"

"Yeah, you'll be FINE. Nice try. You barely got out of the Ministry with something worse than a broken leg."

"So, you think once I go back to Hogwarts I'll be safe? I come from a family of BLOOD TRAITORS. Do you really think I'll be fine?" Ginny screamed, hair flying in her face.

All of a sudden Lily burst out crying. Al and James had scared nervous looks on their faces. Their parent never fought, never in front of them at least.

Harry and Ginny immediately stopped and rushed over to Lily's side. "Why are you fighting Daddy? Don't you love mommy anymore?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and Harry said in a surprisingly calm parental voice, "Of course I love mommy."

"Then how come you were fighting?"

"Mommy and I… just had a disagreement."

"Promise you love mommy? Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!" said Harry.

Harry picked up Lily and sat down of the couch with her, Lily cuddling in his lap.

"Who are my kids then, did I get married?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Course dad! I'm Rosie! This is Hugo." Said a girl with bushy red hair. "You get married to… Hermione!"

Another uproar came through the home. "I knew it!" Harry shouted.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron. "Two kids, and Hermione?"

Ginny finally shouted over all the noise, "Is Voldemort gone?"

A silence fell through the burrow. "Yes." Said Teddy.

"How?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"You killed him dad! Shouted James. "You killed that filthy beast!"

"YES!" shouted George and Fred.

"Voldy's," said Fred

"Gone MOLDY!" finished George.


	2. Late Night Talks

The celebration continued into the night, more and more firewhiskey being handed to the crowd, until Bill finally said, "We should go to sleep, the wedding's coming up soon, and we really _are _in the middle of a war…"

Worn out, everyone nodded mutely and started to walk up the stairs when Al said, "Ummm, where are we sleeping again?"

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "We don't have a lot of room since everyone is over here for the wedding, but I suppose… Ron? Could you sleep in," her voice lowered down to a whisper, "Percy's room tonight?"

"And, I suppose if we push Harry and Ron's beds together, James, Albus, Hugo, and Teddy could try to squish together." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Actually, you know what Ron, sleep in Charlie's room tonight. Then, Rose, Lily, and Hermione could sleep in Percy's room. Now, who still doesn't have a bed to sleep in?"

Harry raised his hand.

"Oh, well, who's room isn't crowded?"

Ginny raised her hand. There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Mum," said Ron, "You're not going to let Harry sleep with Ginny, are you?"

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "We can't let Harry sleep on the couch, can we?"

"Yeah! We won't do anything Ron! You never trust me, just because I'm the youngest!" shouted Ginny.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, we promise we won't do anything." Said Harry in a calmer politer way.

Mrs. Weasley's concerned face faded, when she said, "Of course you won't Harry… Now of to bed! Everyone!"

While going up the stairs, mutterings were not unheard of as Harry and Ginny arrived at her room. "I'm just gonna grab my trunk, kay Ginny?" Ginny just nodded. Harry ran up more stair to the top, reaching Ron's room. James, Albus, Hugo and Teddy were almost settled in the bed. "Hey guys!"

"Hi dad." Said James.

"Hey Uncle Harry!"

"Night' Harry." Said Teddy.

"Aren't you gonna tuck us in daddy?" asked Al.

Harry looked a little bewildered and shocked as he said, "Of course I will!" He rushed over to the bed and pulled the cover over every child slowly, walked to the door, picked up his trunk, turned off the light and said, "Good night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Harry lugged his trunk to Ginny's room and pushed open the door. Ginny sat on the bed, staring out the window. "Hey Harry," she said.

"Hey. Um do you mind turning around? I have to change."

Ginny blushed a traditional Weasley red, and said, "Sure."

After he and Ginny finished changing Harry said, "Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping on the bed with you? I could sleep on the floor if you want…"

"It's fine Harry, I actually really wanted to talk to you about something too."

Harry slipped into bed with a clean white T-shirt and boxers, when Ginny said, "Do you ever wonder what's going to happen next?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

"Well, now that you know what's going to happen, don't you think that's weird?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his.

"Of course."

"Now that you know that Voldemort is gone, why do we still have to be broken up?"

"It's still not safe."

"So, how bout a secret relationship. Nobody knows that we got back together except for us!"

"I'm still not sure Ginny, it seems kind of dangerous." Replied Harry.

` "No one will really _know_, and I'll still pretend that I'm mad at you!" said Ginny.

"Let me sleep on it, okay Ginny? I'll tell you in the morning." Said Harry.

"Alright."

Just then, Harry and Ginny snuggled into their bed, slowly but surely, drifting off to a dreamless sleep. Before dawn, three little children snuck into their parent's room, and jumped on their bed shouting, "Wakey, wakey! I'm HUNGRY!"

As quick as a wink, Harry opened his eyes and reached for his wand, but he didn't need to. Albus handed Harry his wand and said, "Time for your famous breakfast's dad! You too mum! Wakey wakey!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, laughed, and headed downstairs. "So," said Harry, "What are my famous Potter breakfasts?"

"Oh!" said Lily, "Their, egg's sunny side up! With smiley face pancakes, and sizzling brown bacon!"

Harry smiled, this was the only thing the Dursley's had really taught him to do. After setting down five plates of Potter's famous breakfast, Harry quickly made stacks more of pancakes, bacon and eggs for the rest of the Weasley family. Digging in on Harry's creation, Ginny said, "Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes, and well. I say yes!"

Ginny laughed, and together, they watched their future children quibble about nonsense. The rest of the Weasley family came downstairs following the beautiful and delicious smell of a yummy breakfast awaiting them. Little did they know, all they saw at the kitchen table was a perfect family of five, chatting and talking as if everything was right in the world.


	3. Ooo Ou Want Too Pway Uidditch?

Joyous laughter came from the family eating at the table only to be interrupted by a lanky and freckled Weasley running down the stairs yelling, "What's for breakfast? It smells delicious mum!"

The family of five looked up and laughed. Then Lily said, "Grandmum didn't make it Uncle Ron! Daddy did! You love the Potter breakfasts!

The Weasley family exchanged glances with each other, and then burst of laughing. Ron stood there, dumbfounded. Then he said, "Harry can make breakfast?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, "I didn't know either, but it's delicious!" Harry smiled. At least the Dursley's taught him something that he needed to know in the future!

"Well," said Harry, "Dig in! I made enough food for the whole family!"

Everybody at the table sat down, the sunny day starting with murmurings of, "Harry's a great cook!"

"Mmmmmmmm…" and even,

"Harry! You have to teach me how to make this!" from Mrs. Weasley.

"Anytime," replied Harry, carelessly leaning back in his chair.

Harry picked up Lily, and said to James and Albus, "So, do any of you play quidditch?"

James and Albus laughed, even Lily giggled in his lap! "Every Weasley and Potter I know plays quidditch!" said Al.

"James plays chaser," said Lily, "Al plays chaser too, I play seeker, Hugo's a _great_ beater, and Rosie's amazing at keeper! Except," said Lily, whispering so that only Ginny and Harry could hear, "She's got a little problem with nerves." Ginny and Harry chuckled out loud.

"Oo, any ooph oou want o pway uiditch?" said Ron with his mouth full.

"Sure!" said Hugo.

"How in the world you understand what he said?" asked Hermione.

Hugo grinned, "Eight long years of experience!"

When the family strolled outside, they decided to split up the quidditch teams. Next generation, vs. now. Teddy was team captain, and played beater with Hugo, Al played chaser, Lily played seeker, James played chaser, and Rosie played keeper. On the other team, Harry suited himself up as seeker, Fred and George as beaters, Ron as keeper, and Hermione and Ginny as chasers.

Bill, the commentator for the rest of the Weasley family mimicked Madame Hooch saying, "Now, I want a fair game, all of you!"* Bill blew the whistle to release the snitch and the bludger. Waiting a few seconds, he released the quaffle, and the game began. They were off. "Well," said Bill, "Ginny takes the quaffle, a flawless pass to Hermione-NO! She's dropped the quaffle. Teddy catches the ball-OOO….OUCH! That's gotta hurt. A perfect aimed bludger knocked the quaffle to… Hermione? Catch! #%$! Wait! NO! Ginny's flying under Hermione a get the ball from her FINGERTIPS. She's speeding through the air and… Rosie?"

Rosie was certainly a memorable light shade of green, flying to and fro by the hoops. She glanced around and gulped; the whole Weasley/Potter family was watching her as Ginny dove under Teddy and Hugo after they moved from two directions, slamming towards her, nearly knocking the quaffle from her hands. Ginny sped closer and closer almost in slow motion, until WOOSH! Harry dove into an amazing dive, a determined look in his eyes. Lily laughed, "Typical dad." She thought. "I mean, please, the Wronski Feint, like I haven't seen that one before!" She scoffed.

Harry turned around, expecting to see a little eight year old Lily following him; only, she wasn't. In fact, she was flying in the totally opposite direction. He saw a glimmer of gold in front of her, and he knew he was doomed. Suddenly, Harry switched routes at top pace, his Firebolt gathering speed, just about neck and neck. Harry stretched out his arm, he was nearly there, but with surprising force Lily knocked Harry's out of the way, grabbing the snitch for her own. The game ended a score of 160 to 10.

"I guess you lost some of your touch," said Ron.

"Or maybe," said Harry with a hint of pride in his voice, "I've just taught my children well."

The rest of the gang headed in, falling on the squishy couches, exhausted. Mrs. Wealsey brought in a tray of leftover sandwiches and cold pumpkin juice, chattering about the game. Harry sat by James and Al, ruffling their hair and praising them repeatedly. He also put Lily on his shoulders, declaring her the best seeker anybody had ever seen. Hermione talked to Rose about books, while Ron tried to pull Rosie into his conversation with Hugo.

" Have any of you thought of a way to send the children back to their time?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well… we were hoping," said Hermione, "That by now, we, or the future us, will have realized the kids are missing... and tried to reach them back home."

"You're right, but how do you know if they can't get here? We have to suppose that -," Mr. Weasley was cut off by a rather familiar BOOM and CRASH from the garden outside. The Weasley family stood still and listened in on the conversation.

"OUCH. Jeez, I forgot about the bloody gnomes! Stupid things."

"Ronald!"

"Oh, be quiet you two. I want my children back!"

"Alohamora!" shouted a deeper voice.

The door flung open, and in walked a 32 year old Harry Potter. The residents of the burrow gaped at the four future people standing in the doorway. Harry, who's hair was still messed up in the traditional Potter way, had much more muscle, and the skinny underfed child was washed away. Ginny stood next to him, her hair and robes flying, her eyes quickly scanning the room. Ron stood tall in the back, still thin and lanky. Hermione on the other hand, had her hair straightened, as she did during the Yule Ball, smooth and silky.

"Daddy?" said Lily, turning around to look at the younger version of her dad. She thought he had lost a bit of his touch!

"Hiya Flower."He beckoned to her with his hands, and she jumped from her chair, and ran to her father's welcoming hug.

"James… Sirius… Potter, "said Ginny in a deadly whisper, "Do you _know_ how much trouble you're in? Do you know how worried you're father and I were? Gone! No note! Rosie's room almost demolished; do you know what we didn't find in her study?"

"No?" squeaked James.

"A Time Turner! The same one your father and I, and Uncle Ron and Hermione told you not to touch! Now you've broke it! How many times do I have to tell you these things? You could have been dead by now for all I know!"

"Heh heh heh."

"You laugh now, but once I'm done with you, you'll be sorry." Finished Ginny.

"So," said Ginny, turning back to the crowd, but the Weasley family didn't answer. They only stared at her with wide eyes, seeming to struggle with their words.


	4. RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!

"Right." Ginny said again, "Soo.." But nobody in the house seemed to move a muscle. Only Ron stood with his mouth wide open, gaping at (older) Hermione like a fish.

Just then Fleur said breaking the ice, "We-ell? Whats ze fus? Velcome back to ze Burrow."

Suddenly everyone was back in motion, Mr. Weasley, Bill coming up to shake Harry's (OLDER) hands, Mrs. Weasley fussing over Ron and Hermione (OLDER), and Ginny to go on scolding James and Al.

Then (older) Harry muttered to (older) Ginny, "Wow, I looked wimpy back then, how did I defeat Voldemort again?" Ginny laughed.

After a little catching up, dinner was served. Everybody sat at the dinner table wanting to hear the defeat of Voldemort.

"How about after dinner," said (older) Hermione.

"We haven't told the kids stories yet, until they go to Hogwarts." Said (older) Ron.

"Of course." Said Mrs. Weasley, "Well, just eat! Dig in! We'll hear about it soon enough."

After dinner was eaten and treacle tart deep in everybody's bellies, (older) Harry said, "Hmm, it seems like somebody's bedtime." He looked at the five children sitting next to each other, chattering about who knows what! "Go upstairs and brush up, I'll be there to tuck you in soon enough." Eyeing them all with a strange stern gaze, he almost dared them to disagree.

Soon enough, the children looked up, grumbled about having no rights, and then stomped up the stairs.

"So? What happened?" asked George eagerly.

"Yeah! Am I still the most handsome twin in the future?" said Fred jokingly.

To everybody's surprise, (older) Harry's face turned solemn. With a stony face, he said, "Get comfortable, it's a long story. Just wait, I'm going to tuck in the kids.

When (older) Harry arrived at the landing where the children slept, he walked in and tucked them in. Kissing each of the boys on the forehead, he said with a loving look, "Sleep tight! Don't let the ghoul get you."

Finally, when he arrived at the girl's room, he pushed the door open and pulled their covers to their chins, and said, "Night everybody."

Just before he left, Lily said quietly, "Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can you sing me to sleep tonight?"

Harry tried to hide an exasperated look on his face, but obliged, anything for his little girl. "Which song, honey?"

"The butterfly one daddy, you know, my favorite!"

Harry nodded, and sang quietly, "There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world, but I remember...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over..." but Harry stopped, Lily and the other girls had already fallen asleep,

Downstairs, everybody was murmuring, "Where's Harry? What's taking so long?"

Suddenly George yelled, "Wait! Listen! I hear something…"

A quiet song was being sung, faint, yet calm, and sung with a surprisingly good voice. (older) Ginny spoke up, "It's Harry, he's always sing Lily to sleep at night."

"And, you don't," asked Mrs. Weasley with a questioning look towards her daughter.

"Well, if you didn't know… I kind of suck at singing, and Harry has a really good voice, so-"

"He inherited Lily's voice then," said Remus faintly, "Lily had a voice just like Harry, she would sing him to sleep every night."

Suddenly, everybody course of thoughts were ruined by (older) Harry walking into the kitchen and asking, "Is everybody ready to hear the story?"

Everybody nodded, and took a seat around him. "Where should I start?" he asked.

"From the wedding," confirmed (older) Hermione.

Harry nodded, slowly he told them how the wedding day came, and everything seemed perfect, until death eaters showed up in the evening. Harry explained horcruxes, and why they needed to be destroyed. He told of how Hermione, Ron, and Harry apparated away from the wedding, moving to Grimmauld Place next. (Skipping the part where they were attacked by death eaters. ) Talking of how they got information out of Kreacher, and how Kreacher seemed to respect them in a different light, and just as his voice was starting to get raspy, (older) Hermione started on the plan to reach the Ministry.

"We planned," said Hermione, "Once we figured out that the horcrux was being held by Umbridge, we decided that we should go. Our main plan was to stupefy the people we were turning into, take their badge and go into the ministry as them. Our plan worked, in a way. We got the horcrux, and we got some muggle borns that were being held there let out."

"But Yaxley held onto Hermione when we were apparating, so now we couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place," started (older) Ron, "So we camped out where the Quidditch World Cup was. We set up tents, and started thinking of how to destroy the horcrux. It was weird; we weren't really sure what to do, even when Harry came up with these maniacal ideas. The thing was, all of Harry's idea was true, it's just that Hermione and I didn't believe him."

"Like last year," said (younger) Ginny, "Remember? Harry had an idea that Malfoy was a death eater, and he was right, wasn't he? AND, you two didn't believe him."

"Dumbledore did say," said Remus, "To trust Harry, because he was the only hope we had."

Murmuring came up, nodding, and a thwack in the head to Ron from Ginny, saying, "You're so thick! Can't you just listen to Harry for once?"

Harry laughed and said, "Go on, Ron."

"Well, we were going hungry. There wasn't much to eat in the forest, and we kept moving around , setting up different camps. One night, when I was wearing the horcrux necklace, I got into a fight with Harry. I couldn't take it anymore! We hadn't gotten anywhere… So, I left…"

The room was extra silent. Then, (younger) Ginny broke the air, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU DID WHAT?"

Suddenly, the room was filled with shouts, and punches, both Rons ending up with a bruised eye, said, "I never said I was proud of what I did!"

"How could you just leave them?" asked Bill, "They could've gotten caught! You could've gotten caught!"

"I know." Said both Rons in a small voice. 

** I'm sorry for such a horrible short chapter, with a really long wait, but I was in a writer's block. Sorry if you wanted the story to go longer too, because this story might only have 1 more chapter, possibly 2. **

**Sorry for the delay,**

**GINNY-T-Potter 3 **


	5. Bang! And He Was Gone!

**A/N : ****From now on Future people are underlined.**

Hermione quieted everybody down and said, "Where were we? Oh yeah… When Ron left, Harry and I left too. We took precautions, making sure nobody could see uswhile traveling to the Forest of Dean. Harry and I also decided to go Godric's Hallow, to see Harry's parent's grave. We visited the site, until we realized someone was following us."

"I thought it was Bathilda," said Harry, "Bagshot, the historian? Anyways, I was right, in a way. It was Bathilda, on the outside, but on the inside… When she took us to her home, it was… unnaturally dirty, and dusty. Hermione thought something was wrong. Bathilda took me upstairs and asked if I was Harry Potter, I said ye-"

"Harry! Don't you have any sense?" asked Ginny, smacking the Harry on his arm. He cracked half a smile that was immediately wiped away by Ginny's deathly glare.

"The snake came out of Bathilda's head and warned Voldie that Harry was there," started Hermione again, "Harry was yelling for help, and I went upstairs. By the time we got back to the tent Harry was really badly injured, and his wand broken."

The whole room was still silent, and Harry knew exactly what they were thinking. "Don't worry," he said, "Nothing like that happened, we weren't attacked, until one day I took the night shift. I saw this patronus doe, and I got this weird instinct that it was trying to protect me. Not hurt me. So I followed it."

"Course you would," muttered Hermione. Harry gave her a look.

Harry continued, "Anyway, the doe led me to the edge of a pond, and inside, the sword of Gryffindor. It seemed too good to be true, and it almost was. I jumped in, and the horcrux, Slytherin's locket, the one we stole from the Ministry? It tightened around my neck. Then, I felt someone pulling me up…"Harry stopped nervously, he was unsure how everyone was going to react to all of this, but he finished slowly, "it was Ron."

The silence after Harry stopped talking wasn't unfamiliar, until a sudden outburst of, "Of course, you just had the nerve to just turn up like that! Saving Harry… And then thinking everything was okay? Of course you would do something like that! Come on Ron!" shouted Ginny.

"Yeah," said George.

"Ronnikins just can't live up to life's expectations," said Fred, slowly shaking his head.

Both Rons had shrunken back in their seats, with their ears red, unwilling to talk. Though the bruise on their face was taken care of by Mrs. Weasley, a punch here and there from Bill and Ginny had again taken care of their complexion.

"Well, what happened next," said Ron after rubbing his black and blue bruise, "Was that Harry told me that he thought I should kill the first horcrux, because I saved him," said Ron quickly after seeing the confused glares everyone gave him. "And, I stabbed it." Ron glanced at Harry.

"Right," said Harry quickly, after he saw the look Ron gave him, "He stabbed the horcrux, and obviously I was overjoyed, but Hermione was a mess…" Hermione gave him a glare, and Harry said hastily, "But we don't need to know about that!" Harry chuckled nervously.

"Don't need to know?" said Fred mocking a fake gasp.

"_Don't need to know?"_ repeated George, rather sounding astounded.

"OF COURSE WE NEED TO KNOW!" said Gred and Forge.

Hermione and Hermione jumped to their feet, a menacing look in their eyes; together they shouted , "I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'll CURSE YOU!" Hermione and Hermione looked at each other, and started giggling while sitting down.

"Girls," muttered Gred and Forge, "Very unpredictable you see."

All the women in the home gave intimidating looks to them, making them shrink almost as much as Ronald had.

After the hush in the room, Hermione began again, the tale of how Ron gave Harry the wand he caught from the Snatchers, and how they arrived at the Lovegood's home, and how they found out Luna had been taken, and Mr. Lovegood had been trying to do them in the whole time. By the time the death eaters arrived, mutters of, "What a git!" and, "Not inviting him to my wedding anymore," was heard.

After the murmurs had died away, Ron started talking now, of how when they left the Lovegoods , they started discussing new ideas, and of the tale of the three brothers. Harry had accidently used Voldie's name, and it was taboo. "It is now too, just so you know, so try not to say the name."

Harry started telling the tale of how the snatcher had taken them to the Malfoy Manor, and held them hostage. There they met Luna, Dean, and Ollivander. Bellatrix started interrogating and cursing Hermione for information, until Dobby came. Together they defeated the Malfoys and were able to apparate with Dobby.

"Where did you go?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her voice rather hoarse from not speaking in quite a while.

"Shell Cottage." Said Hermione simply.

"My place?" said Bill looking surprised.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I stayed there when I lef-" Ron stopped abruptly his ears scarlet, and switched gears at top speed, " We talked to Ollivander, then to Griphook, he was at the Malfoy's dungeon too." Ron explained, his ears still slightly red. " Then we made a deal with Griphook an-"

"A deal with the Goblin?" said Bill, " That's really tricky, goblins think different than other animals and whatever deal you mad with Griphook, you better keep. Goblin's are really complicated creatures do you better w-"

"Right." Said Ron. "We already know that. You told us that maybe, I dunno, six months from now?" Everyone laughed, and the tension in the air lessened.

Once they had told of how they reached Gringotts with all the polyjuice potion and Travis, they told of how they/Griphook betrayed each other, and how they discovered another horcrux.

"I knew it!" said Bill, punching his fist in the air.

Nobody else was rejoicing, but everybody said, "How'd you make it out?"

Hermione's nails were pressed into her face, the suspense rising rapidly. "Well, we made it out. On a dragon I think it was." Said Ron, he glanced at Hagrid. "He was blind, so I don't think he knew we were on his back…"

"Blind?" growled Hagrid, his expression softened, "Poor dragon."

Finally, Harry told of how they reached Hogwarts through a secret passageway from the Hog's Head. There, they met Neville and pretty much the rest of the D.A.

"D.A.?" said Mrs. Weasley a little tentatively, "Not that teenager's gang?" her voice wobbled.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances, nobody answered, so this time, Ginny started talking. "Harry called the rest of Dum-, I mean… people to the Room of Requirement to fight, and that's what we did. Harry, Ron and Hermione had run off by that time."

"We went off to destroy the last horcrux." Said Harry bluntly.

"Hermione killed it." Said Ron.

"And we went off to find another horcrux, the diadem hidden the Room of Requirement." Said Hermione.

"We met Draco and his gang."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Ginny with her eyebrow raised.

"Exactly," replied Harry.

"He used fiend fire." Said Hermione.

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened. "I've heard of that. Isn't it the fire that is able to destroy horcruxes, and it can't be put out using _aguamenti_?"

"Yes," said Remus, who hadn't talked in quite a while. He seemed immersed in their story, unable to have enough.

"And don't worry," added Ron, "We almost got all three of those gits out alive. Only Crabbe died."

"Don't worry." said Fred.

"We didn't worry!" said George.

The corners of everyone's mouths twitched upward, but fell immediately after.

"The horcrux was immediately destroyed." Sighs of relief burst through the air.

"And you got out there all right?" asked Tonks.

"Just fine." said Harry.

"We went to the shrieking shack to find Nagini, the other horcrux, when we saw Voldemort kill Snape… With Nagini," Harry added.

"He showed me something from a piensieve, and I realized I was a horcrux. So I set out after Voldie. Obviously he killed me but-"

"You lived." said Ginny.

"Basically."

"And you were the last horcrux?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. I became one the day Voldie tried to kill me. That's why I could see into his mind."

"Could?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Can't anymore," Harry said.

Then, Harry eyed the room knowingly and said, "When I died," he put quotes around died, "I met Dumbledore, and he told me my soul was my own. No Voldie anymore. I went back, faked dead, and yeah, I killed Voldie."

"Faked dead?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a deathly whisper.

Harry looked up and said casually, "Did I mention you killed Bellatrix?"

This comment threw Mrs. Weasley off guard. "I-I-I d-did WHAT?"

"Oh yeah! Lots of fame later, and lots of thank you letters and flowers. It really wasn't too bad." said Ginny.

"And you killed Voldie?" asked Remus, "Just like that?"

"Naw. I taunted him, you know. Then I used _expelliarmus _and he used _Avada Kedavra._ Bang! He's dead." Said Harry.


End file.
